Virus
by sodapop2222
Summary: After a large explosion from a power plant sends a contagious disease turning people into mindless corpses,the countries must fight to stay alive. Will they all live to tell the tale or go up in flames? Rated T for language and gore
1. Chapter 1

**_It was a beautiful day to be alive...almost...except..."they" were coming...in hordes...the loud screams of victims...awful...it was war all over again...literally a world war...we could die trying...or live 'till the end..._**

* * *

Japan Was resting on a normal afternoon. The cherry blossoms swayed in the wind,sending light pink petals to dancing in the air,sparking spring time allergies. Japan closed his eyes, listening to the cars and wind. Suddenly, a loud explosion sent the whole ground shaking. Japan tumbled to the ground as many large office buildings swayed, as other smaller structers went crumbling to the ground. A tall and think smoke cloud went bellowing into the air. A strong mix if ash and sulfur made the whole city of Toykyo gag. Large cracks in the ground ripped open the earth. People were screaming as they all fled theirs cars and many rushed in bulidings for one expected this "earthquake" to be the end of the world. Just as suddenly as it started,it stopped. The crashes of buildings subsided and car alarms stopped. Many walked out the investigate as the screams died down. It was silent. Japan looked up from the ground. The fence that guarded his home was at the ground,which gave him a good view of the ruins the city lied insued once more as the people realised what had just happened. Screams of panic echoed around. Sirens blared to life and ambulances and police cars and firetrucks navigated it's ways through the debris which lied in the streets. Japan looked to the left,where the loud explosion and thick cloud of smoke engulfed the blue sky. Ashes rained down as if a volcano just erupted. Japan knew,this wasn't an earthquake.

* * *

America sat on the couch,flipping through the channels until a flashing news bulletin came on his screen for a second before he switched channels. America, who's curiosity aroused him switched back to the pervious channel.  
"A recent earthquake has devasted Tokyo,Japan." A pretty news reported said,as a red banner on the bottom flashed news of the magnitude of the earthquake, when it happened and how many we're dead and injured. America leaned in,intreged at this. His hand was placed in his cell phone,ready to call Japan any moment.  
"We go live," the news reporter continued, "to Tokyo,Japan with Naomi Sato. Naomi." The scene chaned to a Japanese women standing in the middle of crushed buildings,ambulances and police. A black sky made the scene even more ominous. Wind blew,sending ashes flying like a dust storm. "Hello,I am Naomi Sato, here live at Tokyo." She said over the wind,the sirens and yelles. America gulped at how awful everything looked. "The earthquake was at a maximum of 7.9 magnitude. A large power plant also exploded causing all these ashes and debris to rain down. A total of 145 people are injured and 2 reported dead and all workers at the plant found dead." America whipped out his cell and dialed Japan's number. This was serious.


	2. Chapter 2: Time to fight

**Hi,thanks for read up until now! There is some gore in this so take note. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

It wasn't a threat yet. The power plant was just sending radioactive waves out in the open,as far as anyone was concerned. The city was slowly being evacuated until,a few workers at the power plant were found alive. They were rushed to the hospital. No news was said after that. Japan,who was still dazzled by the explosion and earthquake, was called into an emergency meeting. He pulled in his suit and tie and grabbed his briefcase. He packed a spare change of cloths,his cell phone and a fist aid kit. He felt as if he won't be coming back for a long time.  
The president sat at the head of the table,Japan at his right. "What is the promblem,sir?" Japan asked as he looked through the papers in front of him. **Code 3693** it read on the front. Japan's eyes widened.  
"B-but sir...this is the code for an e-evacuation...I thought we were already doing that..." Japan shook as he read on. The president nodded. "I thought we were already evacuating?" Japan questioned. The president sighed. "The the power plant explosion isn't the only reason we are evacuating."The power plant workers we took to the hospital have died but now...they seemed to have resserected..." Japan gasped.  
"What do you mean?"  
"They don't have a pulse or -" suddenly loud sirens blared as gunfires echoed. "Everyone! Outside! Time to evacuate!" A police officer yelled as he threw the doors open.

. Everyone in the room rushed out, down the stairs and into the chaos out side. Japan looked around for his car as everyone eles but it wasn't in the place he left it,parked on the curb. Skid marks were left in the road and Japan sighed in frustration as the cars fled past him. Not one stopping for him. Why would someone steal his car? Japan griped his briefcase and started towards the highway. Possibly, he would be able to elk his way across the highway. Cars were speeding past him,a few nearly running over him. Other people were rushing past. Families with young kids and pets, big groups of highschollers still in uniform and many others. Many we're screaming and crying. Others telling to "Save yourself before they get you!" "It's too late now!" "Run for it!" Japan stood as these people past him. He was disturbed by how upset his citezins were. He looked up a little higher and saw the main highway leading to the other end of the city. It was blocked and the normal way the cars and people were heading in was blocked just as bad as the bridge. Many gun shots rang as Japan noticed in horror the millitary was begining to shot turned in the direction people were coming from and and sprinted across the road.

Many odd stares were given as he pasted. One women grabbed his arm,on her knees. Her neck was bleeding badly and it looked as if she was bitten. Her flesh had been tore off. Tears rolled down her checks. Japan watched in her as she began to twitch madly. Her eyes rolled back she feel to the ground. Japan shook her off his foot and rushed off. He saw,were most of the people were running was the hospital on the hill. He saw tall figures circling aroun the building. He turned the corner,ignoring the warnings to turn back. He knew the shortcut to the highway. It was deserted which surprised and perplexed him. Many people used this short cut but it was eerily empty. He walked hesitantly up the road. He's breathing slowly quickend,the only thing which was comforting him at the moment.

"UUUAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" A loud blood-curdling shriek pierced the steady silence. Japan gasped and held his breath,his body shaking more. Then,a few more loud moans could be heard with screams in between intervals. He drew a shaky breath as he took one step forward. His slow steps turned into a running pace as he pasted a corner where heard the scream. He stopped in his track at what he saw: two large men were digging their teeth into the flesh of a young highschool girl. One ripped clumps of her hair as he dug his teeth in her neck,ripping a piece of it as blood gushed out. She attempted to scream but she seemend to be to much in pain to do frailed before falling was one chewing her leg looked at Japan before returning to his feast. Japan let out a moan as he watched the gruesome sight. This "man" that looked up at him...didn't look human. His skin was a sickly dark purple,maybe a mix of green in it. His hair was matted and he was covered in scratches and bruises. He had blood all over him,his severely broken,hanging wide open,dripping blood. He wore a hazmat suit wich was cut and torn. Japan stepped backed. He was shaking so badly he dropped his briefcase. The sound echoed,resounding against the buildings of the narrow street. The men looked up,moaning loudly in a quizzical manor. The men stood up. One had his leg dangling off as he limped over. The other with the broken jaw had only one arm.  
"These aren't humans..." Japan gasped. Sweat beading on his forehead. The men or if you can ca them that dragged them selfless over. Japan clutched his fist and lifted them up for defense. He wasn't going to die yet


	3. Chapter 3: We're not going to die yet

The meeting room was buzzing. Many countries were panicking,screaming and yelling. Some were now in a full blow fight,punching and kicking. fortunately,none had brought guns so no ones head was blasted off. Why were the countries so anxious and jumpy? Well,we're getting right on that.

"Everyone! Shut the hell up!" America yelled,slamming his fist onto the table. The countries looks up,surprised that the usually hyper nation was taking such charge. America noticed the odd looks and straighten him self up,adjusting his glasses.  
"Anyway! I have to say,this is no way to deal with a growing pandemic!" America yelled. England stood up."I agree,for once,with America,that we need to stay calm!" Austria stood up,glaring at America. "Well,you got everyone's attention,you mind telling us what the hell is up with this "virus" going around?" Austria scoffed. America rolled his eyes.  
"Recently,they found some workers at the plant that exploded in Japan that were still,well barely,alive."  
"Tell us again what they were working on there?" France Interviened.  
"They were studying diffrent diseases." China said suddenly. "The contagious germs got out and-" China stooped and motioned towards America to finish.  
"Oh,umm,yes!" He strutted. He grabbed a remote that was on the table beside him. He clicked a button and a large screen came down.  
"Now,the germs got out and 'infected' some people I could say." He clicked another button and the projector came to life. On the screen flashed 7 diffrent squares. Each one marking which country it was in the corner.  
**Japan  
China  
Russia  
North+South Korea  
Taiwan  
Hawaii (USA)**  
"It seems the 'virus' has spread across the world in a very rapid ,it's only in Asia and parts of Hawaii. For now." America said ghe last part rather top screen,marked Japan, grew larger until it took over the whole screen showed people running for their lives. There were some people who were,well,didn't look human. They shuffled and limped. They swayed back in forth as they made loud moaning sounds. Their skin was a purple-greenish and many had lost limbs and large bite marks and,a 'substance'dripping from the open wounds. Many people were fighting them off,smashing skulls,blasting them with guns,while others weren't so lucky and were mobbed by many if these "things". The nations were quit as the loud moanings of the things and screming the ynlucky people being eaten disrupted the peace.  
"America..." Germany said,his face flushed from color, "what are those things?" America turned towards him,giving him a ominous glare.  
"The walking dead." He said flatly. The nations stayed quiet.  
"We need to attack!" France yelled suddenly.  
"Guard our borders!" Hungary screeched. The nations roard with cheers as they chanted their mottos and fleed out if the meeting room,anxious to make it back to their home land. The doirs slammed shut leaving a feq nations unable to get only ones left were America,Italy,Germany,Russia,China,France,England, Belarus,Hungary,Romano and Spain.  
"What now?" Russia said. England scanned the room, counting the countries present.  
"Ah! What about Japan!" China suddenly screamed. Everyone looked about,making sure Japan was there.  
"His still at his place!" America yelled. "I tried calling him a few hours ago but he didn't pick up!" Belarus leaned ober and pushed the curtain aside. "you said these "zombies were knly in Aisa and Hawaii?" she asked lolking at America. America nodded. Bekarus grabbed ghe curtains and yanked them open,she pointed to the streets as the cars of the countries fled to the nearst airport. Everyone wlked over,Romano yelling ag Italy to let go of his arm. A man who looked as if he had twisted his ankel,limped down the street. He threw his head up as if he saw the countries looking down at him. Spain gasped as he saw the man close up. "That's a zombie!" He yelled,pointing down." How'd he get to San Fransico?" America yelped.  
"This is bad! We need Japan! It must be real bad if he didn't show up for the meeting!" Italy yelled. England grabbed a paper on the table along with a pen and began to write names.  
"Done!" He said in triumph as he held the paper up. The list read:  
**Team one:  
England  
America  
France  
China  
Team two:  
Russia  
Hungary  
Austria  
Spain**  
**Team three:  
Germany  
Italy  
Belarus  
Romano**  
Everyone leaned over to read the list. Belarus stomped her foot.  
"I'd rather be on a team with big brother." She huffed.  
"No switching! Now, we are going out to find Japan. One big group in a zombie apcolpsye will kill us all!" England said.  
"How are we going to get to Japan from America's home?" Hungary asked.  
"I dunno." America replied. Italy clutched his brothe's arm. "But,is it a good idea to go out with zombies?" He wishpered. Romano snatched his arm away.  
"Whatever,we are finding Japan! But first," Romano said, he walked over to a storage closet and pulled out brooms and mops.  
"We need weapons!" He said,snapping the handle off the broom.  
"That's fine Romano,me and Belarus already have weapons!" Hungary said cheerfully as Belarus handed her a knife.  
"Just in case." Belarus said,noticing the stares.  
"Whatever! Good enough for me!" America yelled,grabbing a broom and snapping it so he only had the rod.  
"Let's go!"

* * *

Japan hit the zombie' in the face he zombie stumbled backwards,losing his balance Japan kicked the other in gut,sending him flying over to the girls body. The one he punched regained his balance and wobbled over. He grabbed Japan's arm. Japan yelped and pulled his arm away as he kicked the man in the gut as well. They were down,for now. Japan grabbed his briefcase and dusted himself off. He heard a low moan. He stiffened and turned. The young girl who was being eaten slowly got up. Her skin and purplish hue as well. She pointed and skinny fingure at Japan letting out a loud moan and advanced as the other two got up. Japan knew it not fit to hit a girl, but,she was no longer human. Japan punched her in the face with his briefcase and she fell did the same to the others as one nearly took a bite out of his leg.  
"Die!Die!" He yelled as he kicked one to the ground. He was breathing hard as sirens blared and gunfire ensued. Another could be heard and Japan lifted his briefcase ready to smack the zombies in the face. He turned and saw more. He gulped and nearly lost his lunch due to the stench. He backed up as they advanced. He turned and sprinted away.


	4. Chapter 4:Race to the finish

**_(Team one P.O.V)_**  
"Fuck! Turn left! I said turn left!  
"I'm turning left! Argh! Zombie blood!"  
"Watch out! We're being tossed around like salad back here!" The vehicle drove out of control as it ran over zombies left and right. England at the wheel and America shouting at him for directions while the others in the back yelled at him too made this ride no fun at all. We'll back track a little and go to the beggining. The countries separated into their groups. The plan was simple: Team one and three had to get to Japan from San Fransico and save him at all costs while team two had female it to Europe and check on the other countries and micro nations. Team one took America's pick-up truck.  
"Okay! England!" America yelled as they rushed down the stairs. He tossed a set of keys to England. "Your driving!"  
"I'm not really into this zombie apcolpsye," France said, "Wouldn't it be safer to head back to our countries and help the militarys before they reach our homes?" China hit France in the back of the head,scolding him.  
"We need to find Japan and make sure he's okay It's important we help other countries!" China yelled. They burst out side and jumped in America's pick-up truck. It was white but splattered with mud on the bottom. Just an averge pick-up truck.  
"China,France,you two get in the back. England and me get in the front!"  
"You have no class, America..." England murmured. France stepped cautiously in the back,China simply hopped in. America adjusted the rear-view mirror. In the back,he saw a man limping over. His foot dragging against the pavement. He had his arms outstretched as he staggered over.  
"Mon dieu! It's coming!" France yelled.  
"Go,go,go!" America threw his foot on the gas peddle and they sped off. France and China were flung to the back. The roads were being evacuated as police men tried to direct America's car to the right direction as it went barreling down the road.  
"Go left! Everyone out of the streets!" The police men yelled through megaphone.  
"Damn! they're evacuating alredy!H-how could the virus be here already?!" America asked. England shrugged as he pushed harder on the accelerator.  
"E-England! Watch out!" America screamed. Too late. He smashed through the wall of irange comes ,police men ducking for cover,and England continued down the road.  
"Okay! The airport is down that way!" America pointed to the left.  
"I say our best chance is a boat! A plane won't work!" England said,as he made a sharp right turn. Police sirens blared to life as they chased after the rampid pick-up truck. "How ya doing back there?!" America yelled,sticking his head out of the window.  
"I-I've b-been better..." France stuttered grabbing the sides if the truck fie dear life. America brought up his signature thumbs up and ducked back inside. They turned another corner and drive through an alley way. Making another right turn they burst into another empty street. "I think we lost 'em..." America breathed a sigh of relife as the sirens faded.  
"Holy..." England gasped, smashing his foot on the brakes. They lurched forward. A loud crash came from the back which must of been France and China. America looked up from his lap and gasped as well. A large horde of zombies were gathered in the middle of the street. They shuffled and limped. Some crawled as they crashed into walls and each other. They all looked up at the loud "schreeeeeech" the car made. They stood still for a number of minutes. The countries held their breath. Then,slowly,they marched over to the car.  
"England! Drive dammit! We're going to die if you don't!" China yelled,pounding his fist on the car roof. England hit the gas and they drove off through the horde of zombies. They smashed into them. The zombies flew into the air,landing with a nasty crunch as they hit the ground. Some skidded off the roof ,some hit the sides and others leaving blood on the wind shield. France and China ducked down,covering them selfs from the blood with a tarp. England frantically spun the steering-wheel around as he smashed against the zombies. They did a 360, killing the zombies and he continued to drive.  
""Fuck! Turn left! I said turn left!" America yelled.  
"I'm turning left! Argh! Zombie blood!" Engalnd yelled as well.  
"Watch out! We're being tossed around like salad back here!" France called from the back.  
England gripped the wheel and smashed through another wall of orange cones.  
"Are you heading to the docks?!" America yelled,as more zombies appeared at the next corner. England nodded.  
"Our best bet is to ride the boat from here to Japan!"  
"That would take too long!" America protested, "we can take the jets at the airport!Like I said before!" America grabbed the wheel,turning it right.  
"Hell no! !" England hollered as he turned the wheel left. America shoved Wngland to the side and leaned over and began to drive. England elbowed America in side and pushed him over and and spun the car around,driving back to the docks. America regained his balance and took ahold of England's arm and pryed it off the wheel,accidentally throwing England on him.  
"D-dammit America! Cant we settle our diffrences for ONCE?!"England hollered. America grabbed England and they began began wrestling. They swerved out if control,the left side if the car jumped on the side walk as everyone fell to the right. England and America hit the door,which opened,sending them flying out of the car.  
"What the hell?!" France yelled,standing up as the car hit a stop car flipped on its side,throwing China and France out as well. The car,still in its side,skidded downhill,crashing into an office building. Glass shattered and fkew i. The bellowed out from the car. France lifted his head to see the wreckage. His leg was throbbing with pain as he tried to lift himself up.  
"Ow!"he yelp and collapsed back on the pavement. China,a few feet away from France, heard France yell and crawled over to him.  
"Aiyah..." He gasped as he made it to France.  
"China...where's A-America and...and England?" France asked. China looked around but they were no where to be found.  
"They'll show up...now,can you walk?"China said. France gripped his left leg.  
"Non...I don't think so..." France stutterd. China looked over at the smoking car at the end of the road.  
"Those zombies will find us if we don't get out..."  
"But how?! My leg is b-broken!" France asked,fight back some tears. China held his arm out.  
"Come,just lean on my shoulder. We'll find Ameria and England." China said. He gave a warm smile. France outstretched his hand and China helped him up.  
"Come on! Before "they" come..." China said,spitefully,looking off in the distance.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading chapter 4 of Virus. So,please review and look forward for the next installment**!


End file.
